The Forbidden Love
by Shadow Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Itachi is the Heir of the Yakuza, Uchiha Family. He falls in love with Izumi but why do the other Uchiha detest her? Yakuza/Mafia Au, One-shot.


**A/N: Hello everyone, this came to me while I was watching 91 days**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi wasn't your regular high school student, he was an A plus student, he was skilled in any and all athletic departments, not just that but he was one of, if not the best looking guy in his school. But that's not all, he isn't just some student, Itachi is the heir to the Uchiha Family, one of the largest mafia families or Yakuza as most say, in Japan. He didn't ask to be the heir, he was born with natural talent and the current leader, Madara Uchiha, had found that talent in him from a young age. Itachi was currently 18 years old and it seemed Madara was about to croak and finally pass from old age. When though, nobody knew.

Itachi walked into the mansion or compound of the Uchiha family as he saw a familiar face heading towards her own room. It was none other than Izumi Uchiha. Itachi smiled and carefully looked around seeing if anyone was around. When he saw nobody he walked towards Izumi's room and knocked on her door in their secret pattern. Izumi opened the door as she pulled Itachi inside her room closing the door quickly.

"Itachi-kun" Izumi said as she hugged him

"Izumi" Itachi responded as he reciprocated the embrace

Izumi looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. Izumi wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to kiss in a more passionate manner. Itachi slowly pulled away as he held Izumi close to him. Itachi rarely had the chance to be with Izumi as he was usually being watched while in the Uchiha compound. Itachi gave her a kiss on the forehead as he snuck out of her room and made his way into his own.

Itachi hated having to keep their relationship a secret but he had to, if anyone found out they would kill her or even worse have him execute her himself. Why? Well that's easy, it's because Izumi was not a full Uchiha.

Her mother had fallen for a man, a man who belonged to the Senju Family, the Uchiha Families biggest enemy. When word had gotten out that an Uchiha was bearing a child of Senju the two families had gone to war. The head of the Senju Family, Hashirama Senju, would have allowed the woman to stay with them but the Uchiha were unforgiving. They had locked the woman up and had found the Senju man and had taken him and executed him in front of her. The Uchiha let the woman have the child, but once Izumi was able to walk, they killed her mother for betraying the Uchiha.

Itachi didn't pay much attention to her when they were younger but he would remember some of the Uchiha calling her names, such as bastard, mutt, Senju scum etc. Itachi had asked his mother why many of the others were rude to her. Itachi's mother was one of the few who were kind to Izumi, so she explained to Itachi what was going on.

Itachi would secretly meet with her when he was not busy being trained by his father or some of the older Uchiha. Throughout the years Itachi would sneak into her room and talk, play and help her with her homework. The only person who would know of their secret encounters would be Itachi's mother who would watch the two and see that the two children were growing and had begun to gain feeling for one another. Itachi would notice how Izumi was growing into a beautiful girl and she was always tried to be cheerful even when the others treated her like trash.

Everything seemed fine until one night. It was during their second year of high school, Izumi had developed and still was into the beautiful woman she is. Itachi had gotten home late from school and the compound was empty, he knew that all the Uchiha had left to fight with the Senju once more. He walked towards his room, opening the door placing his bag down as he heard a scream for help coming from the direction of Izumi's room. He grabbed his Katana that was given to him on his 13th birthday and ran towards Izumi's room where he kicked the door open and saw one of the Uchiha pinning her down as he tried to take her blouse off. Itachi kicked the man off Izumi and placed the tip of his Katana on the man's neck.

Angry wasn't the word to describe how Itachi was at the moment, no, Itachi was infuriated. He led the man out onto the court yard where he had the man get on his knees and beg for his life. Itachi looked at the man, the man that had just tried to rape the woman he loves. Itachi had his Katana to his side as the man seemed relieved but didn't notice that Itachi had swiftly sliced his chest. The man looked down at the blood coming from his chest as he fell forward and bleed to death.

Itachi checked on Izumi as he placed her in bed and told her he would make sure that she would never be in harm's way again. He walked back to the court yard where he saw the shocked expressions of the other Uchiha who saw the dead body and the bloodied Katana in his hand. They asked him what had happened, if he told the truth they would try and harm Izumi, so he lied. Itachi told them he was a spy for one of the other families, he had seen him meet them somewhere secretive and waited until they got back to kill him for his betrayal.

Itachi would have nightmares about the event and wondered if he would've been too late. Itachi shook his head as he glanced at the Katana he had used to slay the man. It wasn't his first kill, but the face of the man was engraved into his head. Itachi walked towards his bed as he lay down and rested.

Itachi woke up a few hours later due to his mother calling for him. He got out of bed as he felt something in his gut, it wasn't a good feeling. He grabbed his wallet as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"You called, mother?" Itachi asked

"Itachi…grab your Katana and follow me" Mikoto said

Itachi slightly narrowed his eyes as he grabbed his Katana and followed his mother. They walked through the corridors as they entered a large room, where Madara was sitting and the other Uchiha including his father, his younger brother Sasuke, and his cousin Shisui were gathered.

"Itachi, do you know why we are gathered here? And why I have asked for you to bring your Katana?" Madara asked as Itachi shook his head "This is why"

Madara snapped his fingers as one of the Uchiha brought a person tied up with a sack over their head. The Uchiha took the sack off as Itachi's eyes widened as the person tied up was Izumi.

"Your brother has brought it to my attention that you have been seeing this bitch, in secret" Madara spoke as Itachi shot a glare at his younger brother and back at Madara "Because of this you have to choices. Kill the girl and it will be like this never happened or die along with her"

What Itachi had feared the most was happening, they were telling him to execute the one he loves. And all because his own little brother had betrayed him. Itachi looked at Shisui then at all the other Uchiha. Madara was growing impatient as he stood and walked towards Izumi and pushed her onto the floor. Itachi's Katana was trembling, not from fear, but from anger.

"Please, Itachi-kun, just kill me and save yourself" Izumi cried out as tears were streaming down her cheeks

"Do it!" Madara shouted

Itachi's Katana stopped trembling as he swiftly slashed not missing its target. Madara's eyes widened as he fell back and blood poured gushed out of his neck. The other Uchiha quickly stood and drew their Katana's but instead of making it to Itachi they began to clash with one another. Itachi knew something would happen one day so he and his cousin Shisui along with other Uchiha planned the coup. Itachi cut the ropes restraining Izumi as he held her close.

"Don't ever tell me to kill you to save myself" Itachi said as Izumi nodded in the crook of his neck

"Itachi! Hurry up and get out!" Shisui shouted as he blocked an attack from Yashiro "Don't worry we all know where to meet up!"

Itachi nodded as his grabbed Izumi's hand and they ran through the halls of the Uchiha compound. They had made it outside as they stopped as Itachi narrowed his eyes as he saw his little brother waiting for them with his Katana in hand.

"You know they always thought you were perfect, they thought you were so honest, they always said you were the best, but look at you now. You're fleeing with that Senju mutt" Sasuke said as he began laughing madly "Now I'll show them which one of us is the strongest!"

Sasuke charged at Itachi Katana held high as he swung it down only to be blocked by Itachi's. Itachi pushed his little brother back as he kicked him in the gut sending him stumbling backwards as Itachi hit him hard in the gut with the hilt of the Katana then hitting him behind the head on the neck knocking him out cold.

"Izumi let's go"

Itachi led Izumi towards one of the cars as they left the Uchiha compound and headed towards the airport. Itachi already had men waiting at the airport as he sped in through the gates and parked the car and got into one of their personal jets.

"Where are we going Itachi-kun? And what will happen with Shisui and the other Uchiha who helped us?" Izumi asked as the jet began to take off

"With the Uchiha Family breaking apart here in Japan we are going to America. As for Shisui and the others, they will meet us in America" Itachi answered as he held onto her hand "I've worked things out with the Senju Family"

"And Sasuke?"

"He will most likely try and rebuild the Uchiha Family in Japan and come to America for my head" Itachi stated as Izumi squeezed his hand "Don't worry, first he'll wait until they are back to full strength"

"But what happens when he is? When he comes after you? How will you protect yourself?" Izumi asked

"As much as I hate violence, we won't be able to hide or run from him forever"

"So we build a new Uchiha Family, right? And why America?"

"Correct, but instead of the Uchiha Family, we will be the Akatsuki Family. Also currently Italy is ruled by the Uzumaki Family and China by the Hyuga Family" Itachi stated as he placed his forehead on hers "America has many large cities where we can build our Family"

"I've always wanted to go to Los Angeles" Izumi commented

"Where do you think we're building our family? None other than the City of Angels itself" Itachi stated

Izumi smiled as she kissed Itachi and he returned the kiss. Izumi lay her head on Itachi as he wrapped an arm around her keeping her close as she slept.

 **15 Years Later**

The Akatsuki family was well known all around the world, not for their violence but for their helpfulness. They kept the streets clean and made sure orphanages had enough money to provide for the children. They helped the schools across the America and helped protect those in need. Crime has gone down due to since the Akatsuki Family grew twelve years ago. People felt safer and thanked them for helping communities across the country and they even helped the poor and places in other countries with barely any resources. Itachi had kept a few spies in the Uchiha Family back in Japan to make sure he kept an eye on Sasuke and his parents. Truth be told his brother had given up on revenge and had a family of his own. Sasuke married a normal civilian girl with pink hair and had a daughter. Even though Sasuke had betrayed him, Itachi was happy that his little brother had finally found peace on his own.

Itachi sat in his office on the top floor of the Akatsuki sky scraper which became the tallest building built in the City of Angels. The door to his office opened as Izumi walked in holding a baby boy with brown hair and onyx eyes in her arms as a little girl with long jet black hair and onyx eyes ran into the office and towards Itachi as she jumped and embraced him in a hug.

"Daddy!" the little Four year old girl shouted

"My little princess!" Itachi said as he returned the hug "And how are my Queen and little prince doing?"

"I'm doing fine dear, and he's quite the sleeper" Izumi responded with a giggle

Itachi smiled as Izumi walked over next to him and he gave her his seat as he held his wonderful family in a hug.

"I love you all" Itachi said as he kissed Izumi and ruffled his daughters hair "The most important thing in my life, are all of you"

 **A/N: And there we go! Hope you enjoyed it! And finally the Akatsuki manage to obtain peace haha xD**


End file.
